This invention relates to rotary nozzle spray apparatus. The apparatus has been devised particularly, but not exclusively, for use as a rotary shower nozzle.
Known rotary nozzle spray apparati have the disadvantages of being relatively complex and expensive to manufacture.
In particular, known constructions require the rotary nozzle to have either blades or a particular orientation in order to impart rotary motion to the nozzle. Also, the complexity of the known constructions tends to require substantial liquid inlet pressures to overcome frictional forces to allow the nozzle to operate effectively.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary nozzle spray apparatus which will at least go some way toward overcoming the foregoing disadvantages or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Accordingly, in one aspect the invention consists in rotary nozzle spray apparatus that includes a housing having walls, a housing outlet aperture, and housing inlet means to allow liquid to enter the housing. The apparatus has a rotary nozzle means supported within the housing, and the rotary nozzle means has a nozzle inlet to allow liquid in the housing to enter the rotary nozzle means, and a nozzle outlet to spray liquid from the apparatus through the housing outlet aperture. The housing inlet means directs liquid entering the housing in a direction substantially tangential to the walls of the housing. This creates a circular or swirling motion in the liquid in the housing so as to induce a rotational motion in the rotary nozzle means about a central axis of the housing.
A surface adjacent to the nozzle outlet in use bears against the surface adjacent to the housing outlet aperture to substantially prevent liquid escaping from the housing other than through the nozzle outlet means.
The housing preferably includes a nozzle guiding means to guide the nozzle so that it can rotate in the housing.
The rotary nozzle means preferably includes a housing guide means to further assist guidance of the nozzle relative to the housing.
The housing further includes a mounting element. The housing is also preferably selectively positionable relative to the mounting element.
The nozzle outlet is eccentric relative to the body of the rotary nozzle to provide a desired spray of liquid.
In a further aspect the invention consists in rotary nozzle spray apparatus including a housing having walls, a housing outlet aperture, and housing inlet means to allow liquid to enter the housing. The apparatus has a rotary nozzle means provided within the housing, and the rotary nozzle means has a nozzle inlet to allow liquid in the housing to enter the rotary nozzle means, and a nozzle outlet to spray liquid from the apparatus. A surface is provided adjacent to the nozzle outlet to in use bear against a surface adjacent to the housing outlet aperture under pressure of liquid within the housing to form a substantial seal between the nozzle outlet and the housing outlet.
The housing includes a nozzle guide means to guide the end of the rotary nozzle opposite the nozzle outlet in a substantially rotational motion in use about an axis of the housing.
The housing inlet means directs liquid entering the housing in a direction substantially tangential to the walls of the housing to create a circular or swirling motion in the liquid in the housing so as to induce a substantial rotational motion in the rotary nozzle means about a central axis of the housing.
The rotary nozzle means includes a housing guide means that interacts with the nozzle guide means.
The housing further includes a mounting element.
The housing is preferably selectively positionable relative to the mounting element.
The nozzle outlet is eccentric relative to the body of the rotary nozzle to provide a desired spray of liquid.
The invention may also broadly be said to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more of the said parts, elements or features, and where elements or features are mentioned herein and which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth.
The invention consists of the forgoing and also envisages constructions of which the following gives examples.